


the undead;

by blackvoice



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Not Canon Compliant - New Dangan Ronpa V3, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvoice/pseuds/blackvoice
Summary: "All of that was a distant memory now."





	the undead;

**Author's Note:**

> me: starts 2 multichapter fics  
> me: why do i have no motivation i'm going to f
> 
> anyways! zombie apocalypse. one of my favourite aus that i actually know how to write.

It was a cold night- Snow blew outside, covering the grass, the concrete- Anything that was in sight. Kokichi and Shuichi however, were curled up on the couch together, their arms wrapped around each other. Kokichi was leaning his head against Shuichi's chest, smiling softly. Their hands were intertwined, and the fireplace crackled, warmth flowing onto the both of them.

"This is... Actually nice," Kokichi mumbled, his eyes closed. "You sometimes have good ideas, Saihara-chan," he tried scooting closer, but he was already as close as he could be. Shuichi laughed, threading his fingers into Kokichi's hair. "Yeah," he nodded. "This is nice... Being with you is, well... Really nice."

Kokichi snickered, looking up at Shuichi. "You're such a romantic," he laughed, then closed his eyes once more. Shuichi hummed in agreement, threading his fingers in Kokichi's purple locks, petting his hair slowly. Kokichi let out a sigh of approval, leaning into the touch. 

"...You're the best thing that's happened to me, Kokichi." Shuichi murmured. Kokichi's eyes flew open, his smile fading. He had no idea how Shuichi could say that- He was a liar, a manipulator- Someone to not be trusted, someone to be _hated_ , but yet... Shuichi loved him anyway. God knows why- But...

His smile came back, he was incredibly lucky to have someone like him. He felt safe and secure with Shuichi, and he sighed in complete content. "...I better be," he mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes.

All of that was a distant memory now. The foretold 'zombie apocalypse' had befallen on them, and now, Kokichi was now the leader of a group called DICE in the apocalypse- Shuichi, however, was nowhere to be found. Kokichi had presumed him dead, one of the undead, not wanting to hold out hope and to be devastated when he found out the truth.

He duct taped his arms, except for the folds of the arm and the elbows- Making it hard for teeth to get through. He loaded his pistol, and set off out of the camp to find supplies. They were running low on food and water. He let out a curse, he had been swindling from other groups- Making his way in, getting their trust, then going behind their backs and stealing supplies. He was a liar, after all.  
He saw a camp from the distance after a while, and he readied his gun. He begun heading towards the camp, a smile on his face. Lying had become his way of life once more- And who's to say he won't enjoy it again?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - hero-toga  
> requests: open


End file.
